The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund
by TheDoctorWillSeeYouNow
Summary: Follow Jack and Bunnymund through snippets of their lives together!
1. Really Jack? Really?

The Many Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

I don't know WTF I'm doing with my life anymore ;_; so yeah this is my first time writing drabbles, so I best not hear your bitchin' (sorry, I've been listening to the Legend of Zelda Rap XD) Uhhhh, hope you like them O_O

(This is mostly going to feature BunnyFrost)

_Haven't you ever wanted to be a Ball?_

Bunnymund was over at North's workshop to help the jolly warrior with some inventory check. From what his keen hearing picked up, Jack Frost was on his way over from his winter rounds in Europe. The Pooka was a bit excited, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in weeks and was a bit frantic to see his face.

Just then the door to the inventory room opened and lo and behold, there stood Jack Frost, but with a pained expression on his face.

Concerned already, the Pooka made his way over to the winter spirit. What trouble had the teen got himself into this time?

"Jack? What's wrong?" He placed a furry paw on the immortal teen's shoulder gently, scanning him over with worried jade eyes.

Jack leaned into him with a content sigh, "I'll just give it to you straight, just before I came down here I tried to roll down the stairs in a ball. I have bruises and the pain is too much." He finished with a wince as he buried his face in the rabbit's soft slate coloured fur.

Bunnymund furrowed his eyebrows together and looked down at the teen in his arms, "What in the bloody hell, why would you do that?" He knew Jack has the tendency to do crazy things, but this ridiculous!

Jack looked up at his lover with a completely serious expression…

"Haven't you ever just wanted to be a ball?"

_Carts? Really?_

Jack and Bunnymund were, once again, at North's work shop. They were sitting in front of the grand fireplace, cuddling on the couch and enjoying a warm cup of hot chocolate.

Jack nuzzled his face in Bunnymund's soft fur, enjoying the feel of it against his pale face. This action made the Guardian chuckle gently before rubbing his nose in snow white hair.

Their sweet little moment was interrupted however, by North's big booming voice echoing throughout the work place, "JACK!"

Bunnymund arched a thick brow and peered down at his nervously smiling companion. Jack noticed his gaze and gave his fellow Guardian a cute 'I'm so innocent' expression.

Bunnymund was not buying it, "What'd you do this time?"

Jack looked away from Bunnymund's accusing stare "Uh…" before he can talk, North stormed in…

"JACK! Explain to me why there are Target shopping carts in my work shop!?" he boomed, hands on his wide hips, electric blue eyes narrowed at the snow spirit.

Bunnymund looked back at his mischievous counterpart with an exasperated expression "Shopping carts? Really?"

_Go the FUCK to SLEEP!_

Bunnymund and his companion of 3 months Jack were sleeping soundly in Bunnymund's Sanctuary, well, at least Bunnymund was. Poor guy was exhausted from making his Easter rounds (especially in North America)and the Pooka was now dreaming peacefully, finally glad to take a break to spend time with Jack.

Jack however couldn't sleep. There was something on his chest that he's been dying to ask his sleeping counterpart. He would fidget in the Pooka's arms, and turn every now and then, sometime he would shift his head up was to stare at the sleeping Bunnymund. He didn't want to wake him….but he REALLY needed to ask.

Jack lifted himself up onto his elbow, and nudged the Pooka gently, "Bunny, Bunny wake up!" he whispered.

The Pooka shifted and blinked open his sleep bleary eyes and looked at his winter companion. Yawning a bit, he finally spoke "What is it Frostbite?" Bunnymund's voice was thick was sleep.

"I have a very serious question to ask you…" Jack said, staring at his sleepy lover with a hard expression.

"What?"

Small pause….

"If you stop breathing, will you turn into a porcupine?"

Dead Silence…

"Jack…" Bunnymund finally spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay."

_You Need to Stop Going on the Internet_

Bunnymund was in his Warren preparing the eggs for his Easter rounds in Europe. As he was observing the flowers that were painting the eggs, he heard footsteps coming his way.

"BUNNY! BUNNY!" came the young and energetic voice of Jack, the snow spirit was currently sprinting his way to his warrior lover.

With a soft chuckle, Bunnymund stood to his full height as he was met with an armful of Jack.

"What are ya so happy 'bout this time?" he asked with a chuckle. Jack craned his neck up to smile widely at his love.

"I was over at Jaime's today and we were surfing the Web and guess what I found out!" Jack said, pulling slightly away from Bunnymund's soft fur, slightly bouncing on his feet, the snow white grin on his lovely face growing wider.

Bunnymund arched an eyebrow, ears drooping a bit "What?" he hoped it wasn't pornography.

"The FBI has a kid's page! Guess who has a Junior Officer printout badge!" Jack announced gleefully, pulling out the black and white coloured badge from his hoodie pocket and showing it proudly to his boyfriend.

Bunnymund's only response was a facepalm. Jack really needs to stay away from the Internet.

_That's all folks~!_

_Don't worry there will be more!_


	2. You're on Drugs aren't You?

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here is the second set of drabbles :D

Enjoy~!

* * *

_I Speak Seagull_

Bunnymund was cleaning his hut in his Warren, humming a simple tune as he was patting his bed down. His keen ears picked up the sound of the door opening, turning, he let a smile pull at his furry lips as Jack walked in.

"Hey there Frostbite," he greeted, hopping over and giving the snow spirit to give him a peck on the head. Jack smiled contently at the affectionate gesture, and kissed the tip of Bunnymund's nose.

Bunnymund noticed that there was sand all over Jack's hoodie and dark brown pants, "Were you at the beach?" he asked, fixing Jack with a questioning look.

Jack nodded gleefully, Bunnymund arched an eyebrow at the gleeful spirit, "What were you doing there?" he asked as he began to prepare a small snack for the two of them.

"I was talking to seagulls" Jack said point blank as he sat on the newly made bed, not caring if he got sand on it.

Bunnymund gave him a deadpanned stare, "Talking to seagulls?" this kid just kept getting stranger by the day.

Jack nodded, he picked up a carrot stick that Bunnymund offered him and took a bite. "Yea! I can make seagull sounds! It sounds identical! They thought I was talking to them, it's pretty cool!" he finished by munching his carrot stick happily.

_No Nuggets?_

Bunnymund was fast asleep, at least until he felt some weight on his chest, which caused the Pooka to wake from his peaceful slumber.

He opened his eyes and saw that Jack was sitting on his chest, staring at him with a very serious expression.

"Love me" Said the teen. Bunnymund knew what that meant.

"No Jack! Go to bed, it's 3 AM, I'm not taking you to McDonalds!" the sleep deprived Pooka said with a frustrated sigh.

Jack pouted like a child that didn't receive a Christmas present…

"Just for one nugget?"

_He's Definitely on Drugs_

Jack and Bunnymund were just relaxing in the woods outside of the town Jack watches over. Jack had his eyes closed contently from his place against the Pooka's warm chest. Bunnymund had his nose buried in Jack's snow white locks and his strong arms wrapped tightly around the immortal teen's lithe body, peace settling between the two lovers.

That is until Jack spoke up…

"Sometimes I'm jealous of turtles because they can just go to their homes whenever they want by putting their heads in their bodies…"

There was a long silence between the couple. One was smiling without a care in the world and the other was questioning the other's current mental state.

_Watch what you do with those Carrots_

Bunnymund was at North's work shop, watching over the place for him while he was out delivering presents to the children of the world.

He was currently sitting on a fluffy armchair in front of the grand fireplace, reading a book and munching lazily on a carrot. Just as he flipped the page, a cold breeze swept through the room. He only knew one person who would make that happen.

Looking up, he saw Jack land on the ground beside the fireplace. He smiled at the snow spirit "Hey there Frostbite—" he was cut off when Jack suddenly flew over and smacked the carrot he was munching on out of his paws.

"Bloody hell!? What'cha do that for!?" the Pooka exclaimed, unable to comprehend on why in the fuckin' world Jack would do that!

Jack tossed the book Bunnymund was reading aside and straddled the surprised Guardian's lap and clutched his furry face between his cool hands and stared at his lover with a VERY deadpan expression.

"I was just watching a show with Jaime about a girl who died from masturbating with a carrot! A FUCKING CARROT, KANGAROO! YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL!" the snow spirit exclaimed, shaking the furry head in his hands a bit.

Bunnymund was at a complete loss for words.

_Tentacles_

Jack and Bunnymund were lying down together in a secluded meadow somewhere in Sweden.

The silence between them was content, but of course, Jack always has to ruin it.

"Hey Kangaroo…"

"Yea Frostbite?"

Silence…

"What if our hands were octopus tentacles?"

"You're an idiot…"

_Pants are for Peasants_

Bunnymund was cleaning his armor in his hut, and just as he was about to pick up his second arm bracer, he heard the door open.

Knowing it was Jack, he turned to greet the immortal teen, but stopped short when he saw that Jack was wearing nothing but his hoodie and boxers.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" he asked, placing his arm bracer down and crossing his arms.

Jack responded seriously, "Because pants are for people with no imagination." He walked towards Bunny's soft fluffy bed and proceeded to jump on it and fall asleep.

Bunnymund just sighed and went back to cleaning his armor.

* * *

_That's all folks~! Leave a review!_


	3. What'd You Do?

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Hey guys~! :D He's the third set~!

Enjoy!

And just FYI Jaime is around 15-16 in these drabbles :D (I've watched weird programs around his age anyways)

_Goldfish_

Jack woke up feeling very groggy. He ran his hands through his white spikes and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. When he placed his hands on his comforter, and heard a cracking sound.

Looking down, he realized he mushed a Goldfish cracker under his palm. Then he finally took noticed that he was surrounded by them, some were even littered across the floor.

'The hell?' he thought as he clambered out of bed, making sure to avoid stepping on the cheesy snacks.

He needed answers, like, right now.

He trekked down the hallways of North's workshop and soon found the dining area, where his fellow Guardians were seated and eating.

Tooth was the first to notice the snow spirit, "Good morning Jack!" she greeted cheerfully.

Jack gave her a lopsided grin before his gaze fell upon his boyfriend Bunnymund, who was smiling back at the snow spirit as well.

Jack walked over and kissed his furry forehead quickly before asking his question…

"Why are there goldfish crackers all over my room?"

The other Guardians began to laugh whole heartily, even Bunnymund laughed a little louder than he usually does.

Jack was confused, "What? What's so funny?"

North finally stopped his laughing and said, "You decided you wanted to name them and keep them as pets during your little sugar high yesterday," laughter once more shook the jolly warrior.

Jack just stood there for a few minutes before plopping himself down on Bunnymund's lap.

"Huh, surprisingly that explains so much…"

_Cactus?_

Tooth was fluttering about in the kitchen, looking for a warm healthy snack to munch on. She found a Lean Pocket in the freezer and decided that it was better than nothing.

After removing the plastic covering, she fluttered over to the microwave that was in North's kitchen and pushed to button that opens the machine. Just as she was going to put the Lean Pocket in, she halted her actions.

She turned to Jack, who was currently sitting on the couch on Bunnymund's lap in the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

"Jack?" she called, the snow spirit raised his head from the television show he and Bunny were currently watching to look at her.

"What's up?"

"Why is there a cactus in the microwave?"

"Don't worry about it."

_You Ate What?_

North couldn't help but notice that Jack looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

His fatherly instincts kicked in and he approached the young man, who was currently sitting on the floor, clutching his stomach.

"Jack? What is wrong? Do you feel sick?" North asked as he knelt down beside the teen.

Jack looked up at his surrogate father figure and said in a low voice…

"Don't freak out and don't tell Bunnymund but…" he trailed off.

North silently encouraged him to continue.

"I ate laundry detergent."

North face palmed before picking the boy up and taking him to the infirmary.

_Damn Goats_

Jack stormed into Bunnymund's hut, he looked thoroughly pissed off and he really needed to see his boyfriend right now.

"KANGAROO!" he yelled, turning his head left and right in search for his boyfriend.

"Whoa, calm down there mate, I'm right here!" responded the Pooka as he walked out of the kitchen area of his hut.

Jack did not respond, he only marched over to Bunnymund, pried his arms apart and buried his entire face and body against the Pooka's slate coloured fur with his thin arms wrapped tightly around his torso.

Bunnymund placed his arms calmly around the fuming teenager, matting snow white hair against the teen's head.

"What's eatin' ya Frostbite?" Bunnymund asked after a few minutes of calming affection.

Jack lifted his face from his torso, eyes slightly narrowed at the question.

"Goats are brash, offensive, and cocky animals!" he exclaimed irritably.

Silence fell between the two lovers.

"Were you sugar high and at the petting zoo again?"

_Nuggets…Again_

"Hey Bunny?"

"What is it?"

"Why is there a chicken nugget nailed to my bedroom door?"

The two just stared at each other for a very long time, not sure how to continue this conversation.

Unknown to them, it was Sandy who nailed the chicken nugget as a warning to Jack to never eat his Poptarts again.

_Very Important_

Jack woke up one morning, feeling groggy again. Making sure there weren't any goldfish crackers lying around, he made his way to the dining area.

"Now, before we start with the usual salutations, I want to know if I did anything stupid while I was sugar high yesterday." Jack demanded almost immediately after entering the dining area.

"You kept trying to highlight my face because you said I was important," Bunnymund responded.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

_Jack the Seahorse_

Jack burst into Bunnymund's hut with a loud sigh of relief.

"FINALLY! I'm done with my winter rounds! I just wanna get sugar high and pretend I'm a seahorse!" he announced as he collapsed on the bed, staff clattering to the floor.

Bunnymund chuckled as he walked over and joined Jack on the bed. "You do that" he said as he kissed his companion on the forehead.

_That's all folks! Don't worry there will be more!_


	4. Fiesta Dicks!

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

YAY! More drabbles~! :D

And no there will not be any porn in this (maybe some suggestive stuff, but that is all)

* * *

_Rafiki?_

Jack approached Bunnymund from the back and wrapped his thin arms around the Pooka's torso with a sigh of content. He was so relieved to be away from the human world right now, cause tonight was a very weird night.

He felt the tall rabbit chuckle before he turned in Jack's arms and placed his own around the immortal teen. "Rough night?" Bunnymund asked casually, planting a small kiss to Jack's smooth cheek.

"No, it was more like, 'the fuck is this?' night…" Jack explained resting his head against Bunny's torso.

"How so?"

"I witnessed a girl making out with this guy who referred to his cock as 'Rafiki'…"

"Humans are weird…"

"Tell me about it."

_Dammit…_

Jack bounced happily into Warren; he searched around for his boyfriend, whom was currently tending to the flora near his hut.

He spotted him and gleefully made his way to Bunnymund.

The Pooka saw him approaching and opened his arms, awaiting a hug from his immortal lover. Jack gladly bounded in his furry arms in a tight embrace.

"Bunny! You'll be so proud of me-"Jack began, but was cut off by Bunnymund

"Whose body limbs did you not freeze together?" Bunnymund stated flatly, fixing his mischievous lover with a knowing look.

"Dammit, you know me too well."

_Jack the Pyromaniac_

Jack was lazily walking around North's work shop; he greeted Phil the Yeti and some of the elves that were diddling-daddling around.

He was honestly bored and had nothing to do, he finished his winter rounds and pranking the others has gotten a little boring. He wanted to find Bunnymund and cuddle with him, but his Kangaroo was busy helping North out with the inventory at the moment. That little fact made Jack a little sad.

His day however brightened up when he got his hands on a lighter.

A few minutes later….

"JACK! STOP TRYING TO LIGHT THE ELVES ON FIRE!"

_FUCK YEAH MANATEE!_

Bunnymund and Jack were lazing about in Warren, it was summer and the two didn't really have much to do. They would occasionally go visit North at his workshop or even Tooth's palace in Asia.

But today was one of those lazy days where they just really wanted to be in one another's company. Bunny and Jack were sitting under one of the many willow trees in Warren, Jack sat in between the Pooka's long legs with his back to the bunny warrior's torso. Bunnymund had his arms around Jack's lithe figure, chin resting on top of white spikes.

Suddenly Jack sat up so fast; Bunnymund hit his head against the tree trunk with a loud 'THUNK!'

"DUDE! You know what would be really awesome for human scientist to do!?" Jack said, turning to face Bunnymund, who was massaging the back of his head.

"What? And it better not involves drugs or sugar…" Bunnymund stated, giving his lover a stern look.

Jack rolled his eyes at the statement and continued his little ramble.

"It'd be really cool if human scientist could genetically engineer manatees to the size of a goldfish! I could have one in my fishbowl and be like 'FUCK YEAH TINY MANATEE!" Jack finished by tossing his arms up in the air.

Bunnymund just sighed and pulled the frost spirit against his chest once more.

_Claim It _

Tooth, Jack, and Bunnymund were lounging in North's work shop, all engaged in friendly conversation.

Right now, Tooth was telling the couple about this one dentist that lived in Chicago, whom she recently started to be infatuated with.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked timidly, her violet eyes looking lost and love sick.

"Do you like him?" Jack asked from his place on Bunnymund's lap, he was playing with the Pooka's fluffy grey blue fur, twirling the strands in his white fingers.

"I do…A lot" Tooth said sadly, one of her mini fairies fluttered over to her and cuddled its small body against her cheek.

"It's simple really…" Jack said, Bunnymund didn't say anything but he arched an eyebrow at the two Guardians.

"It is?" Tooth asked, a bit confused and hopeful.

"Yeah…Jump him. Naked. Claim his dick for your own." Jack said bluntly.

Tooth couldn't help but laugh at the deadpanned statement. Bunnymund sighed at his lover.

"Really Jack?"

"Hey, I didn't hear _you_ complaining when I did that!"

_Habla Español_

Bunnymund was casually lying on his bed, not sleeping but merely relaxing. That is until Jack popped out from thin air and clambered on top of the surprised Pooka and straddled his hips, placing cool hands on the rabbit's furry shoulders.

"Whoa there Frostbite! Isn't it a little early for that?" Bunnymund said, though he wasn't exactly protesting either.

"It's never too early for a good romp, but I actually came here with a suggestion," Jack said, raising an eyebrow a bit seductively, rubbing the Pooka's shoulders lightly with cool fingers.

Bunnymund hummed with appreciation and reached up to place paws on either side of the snow spirit's narrow hips, "And that would be?"

"We get sugar high and speak nothing but Spanish to each other" Jack put bluntly, the coy smirk still on his handsome face.

Bunnymund seemed to be pondering the idea for a moment…

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

_That's all folks~! Please leave a review!_


	5. Boyfrans 5ever!

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here's another set! :D Hope you like them~!

* * *

_Surprise~!_

It was Easter and Bunnymund decided to visit Jack in the town he watched over before leaving the town to deliver Easter elsewhere.

He found Jack sitting on a rooftop in a nice shaded area and soon approached the snow spirit.

Jack noticed Bunnymund approaching and he immediately stood and tackled the Pooka in a tight embrace.

Bunnymund chuckled "Hey there Frostbite, I have a surprise for you—"before he even finished his announcement Jack cut in…

"Is it candy? I want candy! Or a puppy!" the snow spirit exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on his feet.

"Well you got the candy part right," Bunnymund said with a laugh as he handed the snow spirit and egg filled with candy.

Jack planted a kiss to furry lips in thanks before devouring the candy.

_Rain boots and the Best Boyfriend in the World_

Jack awoke in Bunnymund's hut with weight on his usually bare feet. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down and saw that he was wearing the rain boots Tooth gave him for Christmas on his feet.

Knowing that his sugar high from yesterday must be the reason behind this, he got out of bed and searched for his boyfriend, whom was currently outside and tending to the eggs.

"Mornin' sunshine," the Pooka greeted, leaning over to give Jack a kiss.

Jack hummed softly at the action before speaking, "Why am I wearing rain boots?"

"To get straight to the point, you started crying because you didn't get to wear them all week, so I did what a good lover would do and brought you back here so you could jump around in the puddles" Bunnymund explained and was soon met with an arm-full of Jack.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!"

_Marriage and Nachos _

Jack jumped at Bunnymund the moment the rabbit walked through the archway leading into North's work shop, sending both to the floor with a loud 'WHUMP!' with Jack straddling the surprised and confused Pooka.

"We're going to get married and everything will be beautiful and nothing will hurt and we will eat nachos!" Jack proclaimed loudly.

Bunnymund could hear the other Guardians laughing (save for Sandy) in the background.

"Well, as sweet and romantic as that was Frostbite…Why nachos?"

_Scariest Story Ever_

It was Halloween and Jack wasn't really feeling the Halloween spirit. He's been walking around the towns and cities that celebrated it and nothing there seemed to really appeal to him as scary.

He was now currently at North's work shop, curled up in a fluffy blue blanket Mrs. Clause gave him, and was seated on the couch in the living room, waiting for his favorite television program _Supernatural _to show.

"There you are Frostbite, I thought you'd be out" came the familiar voice of his favorite Kangaroo.

Bunnymund hopped in and soon took a seat beside his burrito look-alike lover. Jack immediately crawled his way onto Bunnymund's lap and snuggled against the soft and nature smelling fur.

"Kangaroo, tell me the scariest story you know." Jack demanded, fixing his lover with a dead serious expression.

Bunnymund answered in a heart-beat "Supernatural being cancelled."

"This is why I love you."

_Best Date Ever_

Jack decided to visit Tooth at her palace today while waiting for Bunnymund to finish his Easter rounds, besides; Tooth has been dying to know what went on their date yesterday.

"So! So! Tell me what happened!" Tooth pried excitedly, she has always been a sucker for romance.

Jack sat on the ledge of one of the palace towers, "Well, after the concert, he took me to get some dinner and later we went back to Warren…" he trailed off so he can scratch his nose; some blush was evident on his pale cheeks.

"And?" Tooth urged, feathers puffing out in excitement, she was dying to hear the juicy details.

"Well…Instead of having a good romp like most couples would do, we ended up making massive pillow forts and having sword fights, with real swords that we borrowed from North…I think I'm love…" Jack finished, cheesy smile on his lips and the blush on his cheek darkened a bit.

Tooth squealed with absolute glee.

_The Voice of Sex_

"Hey Jack, how can you describe Bunnymund's voice?" Tooth asked one random day at North's work shop, she and Jack were watching Criminal Minds on one of the many televisions in the entire place.

Jack seemed to ponder the question for a bit, tongue poking out in wonder before slipping back behind thin lips.

"His voice is like having sex with melted chocolate and then suddenly you're pregnant."

Unknown to Jack, Bunnymund walked in and heard the statement, and was now wearing a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

_That's all folks~! Don't cry, there will be more! _

_Please leave a review, they're my drugs :D_


	6. Magical Extravaganza!

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Hey there! Here's another set! Just and FYI, I'm probably going to go up to 10 chapters and that would be the end for the drabbles and on to one shots~! :D

Enjoy~!

* * *

_SUGAR HIGH EXTRAVAGANZZA!_

"Oh my goodness! Bunny what happened!?" Tooth exclaimed when Bunnymund walked in North's work shop with an ice pack over his eye.

"Jack's on sugar high right now…" He explained, sitting on one of the plush chairs.

"And he punched you?" Tooth asked, clearly worried.

"What? Oh no, I ran into a tree while chasing him…Hurt like a bugger!" Bunny said, wincing a bit.

"Where is Jack now?"

"I don't know, the last things I heard him say were 'there will be blood' and 'dick punching extravaganza'"

"Oh dear…"

_Magical Gay Wizard_

Jack arrived at Bunnymund's hut after a long 8 hour session of trying on new clothes with Tooth. Because the femme complained that Jack doesn't have a lot of clothes to wear and therefor made it a mission to make Jack try on every single piece of clothing Tooth got her hands on.

"Kangaroo? You here?" he called as he shut the door and placed the bag full of clothes down by the doorway.

"Hey, what took ya?" answered the Pooka; Jack just sighed and climbed in bed beside his lover.

"Tooth made me try one like a million clothes, I smell like denim and leather. Not to mention that every single pair of shorts Tooth made me try on made me feel like some sort of powerful gay wizard." Jack said as he placed his head against Bunnymund's torso.

"Isn't that like, the point of shorts?"

_Ridiculous_

"Guys, did you know Sandy wants to sound proof your room?"

"Why?"

"Because you and Jack are really loud and it's getting ridiculous"

"Hey, at least you know I'm doing a good job mate."

"Touché."

_To the Bedroom!_

Bunnymund was sitting in his hut, hand painting some egg bombs peacefully until the door slammed open and marched in Jack.

"Hey Fro-"

"You. Me. Bed. NOW." Jack demanded as he strode past the shocked Pooka while in the process of removing his hoodie, revealing smooth pale skin.

"Yes sir." Bunnymund responded almost immediately.

_I Set Fire, to the Elves~! _

North strode through his workshop, in obvious search for a certain pyro winter spirit.

He found Jack with Bunnymund in the kitchen eating fruit.

"Jack! Explain why you almost set my elves on fire for the second time this week!?"

Jack swallowed the piece of apple he was munching on and replied…

"All I can say is that they deserved it."

_Lay off the Sugar Jack_

Bunnymund was currently delivering Easter in Europe. He just finished Poland when he suddenly received a message from one of Tooth's mini fairies.

He took the slip of paper it was holding and read…

'_Please come back. Jack just stuck his bloody Band-Aid on Sandy's face, has a fire extinguisher, and is talking about tornados hiding' –Tooth_

That's it, no more sugar for Jack.

_That Escalated Quickly!_

Jack was sitting on the couch in North's work shop and was in the process of just pouting. He hasn't seen Bunny all day and he just REALLY wants to cuddle with him right now. But no! He has to be out giving Easter eggs to the children.

"Aw, it's okay Jack! He'll be here soon!" Tooth said in attempt to cheer up the winter spirit.

"Well he's not getting back quick enough…" Jack murmured, burrowing further into the cushions, pout growing a bit more. Tooth can't help but think that as adorable.

Sandy also gave a shot at trying to cheer Jack up, but really, the only thing that can cheer him up is Bunnymund.

After about 3 hours of sulking, Bunnymund finally returned to the work shop.

"I'm ba—"he was immediately greeted with an armful of Jack Frost. The teen wrapped his arms around the Pooka's neck and wound his legs tightly around his hips in an unbreakable koala grip.

Jack nuzzled his face into Bunnymund's fur with absolute affection and love as if to make it seem he was trying to bury himself under the Pooka's skin.

Bunnymund wrapped his arms around the teen and nuzzled him back, obviously understanding how much Jack must have missed him. He planted a small kiss on the side of Jack's currently exposed neck, causing the winter spirit to tighten his hold.

As the couple was busy cuddling, Tooth said to Sandy…

"Wow. I'm amazed how fast that went from 0 to gay"

* * *

_That's all for tonight folks~! There will be more tomorrow!_

_Please leave a review~!_


	7. Best Nights Ever

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here's the 7th part! Hope you guys are enjoying these drabbles!

* * *

_Throat Punch!_

Bunnymund was currently talking to North in the giant man's work shop. The two were very engrossed in North's Christmas plans that they didn't notice Jack walk in until the sprite-like boy laugh out loud.

Bunnymund stood to his full height and faced the currently laughing winter spirit, "What's so funny Frostbite?"

After waiting a few moments for the teen to relax, Jack said, "I was making my winter rounds in Chicago right? And I was passing by a night club and I saw a girl follow this one guy out of the bar…" He began laughing again at the thought of it.

"And? What happened?" North asked, a bit curious about what could be so amusing about Jack's little story.

Composing himself Jack continued, "I saw the chick literally chase the guy around the corner, and when she caught up to him, she throat punched him. It was awesome!"

Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and North began laughing along with the snow spirit.

_Words can't even Describe…_

It was really late, and Jack hasn't returned to Warren. Bunnymund was thinking he should look for the Guardian but it would seem that he doesn't think Jack can't take care of himself.

"Crikey…Where is that kid? He said he'd be home 5 hours ago…" Bunnymund murmured to himself as he paced his hut.

Just then the door opened, turning quickly Bunnymund was at a loss for words at the sight that greeted him.

Jack was covered in oatmeal; most of it was in his hair and on his hoodie. He was wearing a tutu, that Bunnymund does not recall him ever owning, tied around the young man's neck were 'It's A Girl' balloons and he seemed to be holding a rotten pumpkin in his arms.

Finally recovering from his initial shock, Bunnymund asked "Jack…what happened?"

"Oktoberfest that's what happened"

_Mittens_

"Bunny! What happened to your back? It has claw marks on it!" Tooth asked when the Pooka passed by her. Not once has she seen claw marks on the warrior rabbit.

"Are they that bad?" the Pooka asked, turning slightly to try and check the wounds.

"Well, no…they seemed pretty healed up" Tooth answered.

Just then Jack walked in and the Pooka turned to face him.

"The claw marks on my back are healing quite nicely, just thought you should know." He announced, crossing his arms and smiling lightly at the snow spirit.

Jack approached the warrior rabbit and leaned up to kiss his furry lips, "My bad. Next time I'll wear mittens"

_Jack the Weight Loss Expert_

"DUDE! Why does my throat fell like its on fire!?" Jack exclaimed on morning as he hobbled down to the dining area.

Tooth fluttered over and offered him a glass of water, which Jack gulped down in just two go's.

"You chugged down a bowl of salsa and gave Phil the Yeti weight loss tips." Bunnymund said as he picked up another carrot stick and took a bite from it.

Jack was quite for a minute before saying, "Well…If you think about it…"

"That's mean Jack."

_Bubble Wrap_

"Hey Jack, what was the best thing you and Bunny have ever done together?" Tooth asked, she and Jack were currently in New York on top of the Empire State building. Tooth was there collecting teeth and since its winter in America, Jack decided to tag along.

Jack pondered for a bit, before a wide smirk made itself know on his lips, "Sex on bubble wrap, you should try it sometime."

_Called It_

When the Guardians found out that Bunnymund could change to a human shape, they've all been dying to see what he looked like.

When he finally revealed his human form, his keen ears picked up the distant voice of Jack Frost shouting…

"DIBS!"

_5 Second Rule_

Too be quite honest, Tooth is the only person Jack feels comfortable talking about his sexual endeavors with Bunnymund with.

Right now he was currently telling her a story that happened just yesterday.

"-So during the middle of it we both fell off, and after we got ourselves composed Bunny said '5 second rule!' and we continued on the floor."

"You guys have a very special relationship."

"Straight up."

_Colors of the WIIIIIIIND_

"Can you siiiiiiiiiiiinnnngg with all the voiiiiiiiccceeeess, of the mountains? Can you paint with allllll the colors of the wiiiiiiind?"

"No more caffeine for you."

"I'm Pocahoooooontaaasss!"

_Tickle Wars_

"So they say that 95% of the time that when you have a tickle war with your significant other, it'll end up with terrific sex?" Jack blurted out on fine and particular day.

Bunnymund looked up from the boomerang he was currently cleaning, a devious smirk on his lips, "Really now?"

Jack smiled coyly from his place on the bed, "Wanna find out?"

* * *

_That's all folks~! More with be up soon!_

_Please review!_


	8. Lay Off the Sugar Jack

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here's the 8th set! :D Hope you guys like them!

* * *

_Put the Caffeine down Jack_

Walking through Warren, Bunnymund found Jack sitting near a few pine trees with a completely spaced out expression and a lopsided grin on his lovely face.

"Jack, you alright?" he asked, a bit cautiously.

Jack turned to face his boyfriend with a wide smile, "The pine trees are waving at me."

"You need to lay off the caffeine Frostbite." Bunnymund said as he bent down and threw Jack over his shoulder and began to walk back to his hut.

"Hi trees!"

_Jackasaurus_

Bunnymund was at North's work shop, but he was feeling very uneasy. He left Jack all by himself at Warren and he had this bad feeling crawling up his spine.

Sure enough, one of his eggs dashed towards him with a message from Jack, it read…

'_Jackasaurus has found a new a new cave to eat all the Easter eggs he has captured!'_

Sighing heavily, Bunnymund turned to North, "Sorry North, I'mma have to come back later, I need to get Jack away from Red Bull and out from under the bed."

_Vampires and Hitler_

Jack and Bunnymund were getting ready to go to bed one night in Warren. Jack cuddled against his Kangaroo's side and clutched some of the fur on the Pooka's chest. Bunnymund wrapped an arm around the winter spirits lithe figure and closed his eyes, ready to welcome sleep.

"Hey Kangaroo?"

"Humm?"

"Why didn't Edward and the Cullen's just kill Hitler?"

"You need to stop watching Twilight with Tooth."

_Jack and the Zoo_

Bunnymund was cleaning his armor when Jack walked in and sat on his lap, initiating a cuddle fest.

Bunnymund kissed the top of Jack's snowy colored hair, and sighed happily. Jack nuzzled his face in the Pooka's warm fur and tightened his hold around the warrior rabbit's neck.

Jack suddenly remembered what he was here for in the first place and shifted so he can look at his boyfriend's face.

"Oh! I got banned from the zoo today."

"Again?"

_Feeling Majestic_

Bunnymund returned to Warren after a long day of delivering Easter to the children of the world.

He expected Jack to be there but instead found 7 empty cans of Monster and candy wrappers along with a note that read…

'_Going to the Gay Pride Parade in Chicago, if I don't survive I want to thank you for the candy. I am majestic.'_

Bunnymund sighed heavily and walked out once more to retrieve Jack.

_Best Boyfriend Once More_

The four Guardians were seated around the dining table, enjoying a nice hearty breakfast and chatting with one another, that's when a groggy looking Jack entered the area.

"Oh! So you found him! Good job Bunny!" Tooth exclaimed, happy to see that the winter spirit survived the Gay Pride Parade.

"Yup…" Jack said, he clambered over to Bunnymund and plopped himself down on the warrior rabbit's lap.

"Thanks for finding me and bringing me home, and putting me in bed. The pillow fort you built around me is appreciated too!" he said, laying his head down on the Pooka's should and pressing a kiss to the side of his neck.

Bunnymund just chuckled, kissing Jack's head softly.

_Bird Watching_

"There is NOTHING better than watching a kid being chased by an emu."

Bunnymund just rolled his eyes and returned to painting his eggs.

_Hit the Jackpot _

Bunnymund came over to the North Pole by request of Jack, who said he wanted to talk to the Pooka about something important.

"North, you know where Jack is?" the warrior rabbit asked as he approached the jolly swordsman.

"I think he's in his room"

"Thanks mate," hopping his way to Jack's room, he knocked and the snow spirit answered the door.

Kissing the snow spirit as a greeting before speaking "So what did you—"he cut himself off when Jack began to strip his clothes off.

"You honestly thought I wanted you to come over to talk?"

Jackpot.

* * *

_That's all for now folks! Don't worry there will be more!_


	9. Stop Burning Things Jack

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here's the 9th set! Just one more chapter of drabbles to go!

* * *

Enjoy!

_Give Me an Hour_

Bunnymund was just about to leave his hut to deliver Easter, until a sudden force collided with his chest and flew him all the way to his bed.

The force turned out to be Jack, who was now sitting on his chest and staring at him with an intense and lustful look.

"Proposition. Sex, No words, I just want you right now."

He supposed Easter can be an hour late.

_New God_

"You think Jack behaved himself?" Tooth asked a bit timidly.

She and the other Guardians left Jack alone in the work shop for about two hours to take care of some business in Asia.

"Well knowing Frostbite, he'd have to entertain himself somehow…" Bunnymund spoke, clearly knowing that his young lover never really behaved himself on a regular basis.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

North sighed heavily, "I just hope he didn't try to set the elves on fire again…" he pushed open the doors leading to the main room.

Surprisingly, they found the place clean, and that Jack was currently sitting on the couch watching _Doctor Who_ on the T.V.

Noticing the others, Jack stood up and immediately spoke…

"News flash, I made a grilled cheese with an iron and pasta with the coffee maker. Bow before your new god!" He finished, raising his arms up like a pasture would.

They all face palmed. Except Sandy, who looked very impressed.

_All I Want…_

Before leaving to make his winter rounds, Jack happily skipped into the living room and immediately plopped himself onto Bunnymund's lap.

"All I want in this world right now are Doritoessssssss!" he sang happily, doing dramatic dip with his arms around Bunny's neck.

"Are you sure you'll be able to make your winter rounds?"

"Doritooooooeeessss!"

_Flamingos and Ferrets_

Jack awoke in his room around 2 in the morning. He looked around and was shocked to see plastic lawn flamingos scattered around his room and on his bed.

Throwing off his covers and flamingos, he made a dash towards the door and flung it open.

Finally arriving in North's work area, he was glad to see Bunnymund there. But seeing his boyfriend wasn't what he was going for…

"I just woke up with plastic lawn flamingos on my bed and on the surrounding floor. I need and explanation. NOW."

North bust out laughing almost immediately, that was not helping Jack at all.

Bunnymund walked over to his on-the-verge-of-a-nervous-breakdown boyfriend and gathered him into his strong arms.

"You said they were your minions of evil that protected you from ferrets."

Jack just laid his head in Bunnymund's chest in shame.

_Trees_

"Uh Bunny?"

"What's up Tooth?"

"Jack's yelling at trees again…"

"Be there in a few…"

_Burn Baby Burn!_

Jack approached North very cautiously, with Bunnymund walking behind him, obviously looking upset.

North noticed the teen's uneasy stature, "What is wrong Jack?"

Jack bit his lips nervously and turned to face Bunnymund. The warrior rabbit urged him to talk.

"Uh, North…I uh…I kinda set…Um, two of your Christmas trees on fire…"

"WHAT!?"

"Wait I'm not done, I also set your tapestry on fire and your coat….Sorry."

_Hiccups(PART 1)_

Jack woke up feeling nice and fresh. Turning his head, he saw that his lover Bunnymund was still sleeping. Smiling a bit, he shifted so that he was resting on top of the warrior rabbit's warm, furry, chest.

Bunnymund felt the weight on his chest and opened his eyes, smiling to see it was Jack, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the frost teen.

Jack giggled a bit before leaning down to kiss his Kangaroo lovingly. Just as the kiss was starting to get heated, the Jack suddenly pulled away and let out a hiccup.

Bunnymund chuckled "Cute."

"Shut up…"

Hiccups(PART 2)

Bunnymund was delivering Easter in England when one of his eggs came hobbling toward him with a message from Jack.

'_Good news, hiccups are gone. Bad news, I had to set North's bathroom rug on fire to get rid of them. Currently hiding. Please come get me.'_

Sighing, Bunnymund tapped a rabbit hole and jumped through to go and rescue his boyfriend.

_Still Alive?_

Bunnymund walked into Jack's room with a hot bowl of soup that Tooth made for the currently ill Jack.

The kid ate too much brownies yesterday and woke up puking it all back out. It was gross, but Bunnymund wanted to be a good boyfriend and cleaned up Jack's mess. Bunnymund placed the bowl of soup on the nightstand next to the teen's bed, and then leaned over to check up on Jack.

"Hey, just wanting to see if my favorite hot mess is still alive, I don't need words, just a response of any sort…"

"Alkdiaslhigdsfjfglfdsgvnf….."

"This is sufficient." Bunnymund then leaned down to place a kiss to the teen's forehead, tucked the sheets up and around Jack, and then left the room quietly.

* * *

_That's all folks~! Last part coming up soon!_

_Please leave a review!_


	10. Just Another Day

The Adventures of Jack and Bunnymund

Here it is! The last of the drabbles!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Sketch_

"I hate ducks."

Bunnymund blinked and turned to face his young lover, who was currently lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?"

"They're sketch, like squirrels, squirrels are sketch as fuck."

Bunnymund just sighed; just decided that it wasn't worth asking about.

_Amurrka!_

"Kangaroo guess what?"

"What?"

Jack crawled over to Bunnymund's side of the bed and settled on top of the Pooka's chest. After making himself comfortable, Jack continued…

"I just saw two fat kids fight over the last slice of pizza. Like literally fight! God bless America." Jack laughed before resting his head against Bunnymund's fur and falling asleep.

Bunnymund just sighed heavily and just decided it was time to sleep.

_What?_

Bunnymund was in Warren preparing his Easter eggs when one of Tooth's minion's flew towards him with two messages from Jack and surprisingly Tooth…

The note from Tooth read—

'_The forest. Magic mushrooms. Wind trees leaves sky. That is all' –Tooth_

The one from Jack however, concerned him greatly—

'_Whales. Broccoli little tree giant. Magic in cat form. I want my loco and juice. Black in shower. Brb remember life.'—Jack _

Yeah, he's gonna have to go get North and Sandy for this one.

_Just One of those Days_

"Hey Kangaroo!"

Bunnymund looked up from the egg he was painting and saw Jack walk in. He was surprised to see that the kid wasn't covered in some type of food or unnamable fluid. Nor was he talking nonsense, like how trees were stenciled into the world or that he convinced a homeless man that he was from the future.

"You're oddly calm today Frostbite…"Bunnymund pointed out, as he set the egg down and walked over to Jack.

Jack smiled fondly at his lover, "It's just one of those days where I don't feel like giving you a headache," he reached up and wrapped his arms around the warrior rabbit's shoulders, pressing his slim body gently against the Pooka's body.

Bunnymund chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Jack and holding him tightly, "That's very considerate of you Frostbite…" he murmured, leaning his head against Jack's.

The snow spirit giggled before leaning up and pressing a loving kiss to furry lips.

* * *

_Decided to keep this one short XD Sorry about that!_

_Hope you guys enjoyed the drabbles!_

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
